


It Came From Outer Space

by shihadchick



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the due South flashfiction Space challenge: karma just has it in for the Riv...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came From Outer Space

"Fraser, when I said I wanted kids, this was not exactly what I had in mind, you hear me? I thought this kind of thing only happened in _Kansas_."

"I don't think either of us could have foreseen this chain of events, Ray."

"That is so not even the point here. I'm just saying-- this is not exactly turning out how we planned."

"I suspect most parents feel that way."

"..."

"Should we try to feed him again?"

"I think it's your turn if we do, that's for sure."

"Now, Ray, that's hardly the attitude to take--"

"Did you _see_ how far he got the mushed carrots last time? Turnbull will be cleaning them out of the ceiling for years. Can't say as I blame him, though, that stuff just looks nasty. Sure we shouldn't try something else? ..._not_ pemmican, Fraser."

"Well, I'm sure it'll come in handy when he's teething."

* * *

"Dief! Get your nose out of there! You don't know where he's been!"

"As a matter of fact, Ray--"

"Okay, you know where he's been, which is double the reason your nose should be someplace else. Besides, there could be-- radiation or, well, something bad!"

"I'm sure Diefenbaker will be fine, Ray."

"_I_ sure as hell wouldn't be licking anywhere near there, is all I'm saying."

"Now, Ray, you were singing an altogether different tune a week ago."

"Fraser! Not in front of the baby!"

* * *

"You know, Fraser, we keep this kid, I got one condition."

"And what would that be, Ray?"

"When he asks where he came from? You get to explain."

"Understood."

* * *

"Fraser. You are not putting fur underpants on him. You know the kid's just going to end up wearing them over his trousers anyway, and that would just be _embarrassing_."

* * *

"You know, Vecchio should've seen this coming."

"What do you mean, Ray?"

"Well, he leaves his car here for a week for us to look after, he's gotta figure that _something's_ going to happen. It's not as if, historically speaking, you have the best track record with Buicks in this city. He shoulda left it with Frannie."

"Ray, I hardly see how he or I could have anticipated the Riv being struck by a meteorite."

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this was inspired bytotally the fault of the people who laughed and ENCOURAGED when I was making cracked-out notions over the idea of Clark Kent landing not in Smallville, but in Chicago and how, due to the forces of Narrative, he would of course HAVE to land smack-bang on top of the new Riv. For the record, Superman was also created by a Canadian-American partnership, so I figure he could well be brought up by the same. :D


End file.
